BritLitBernie2012 Wiki
Welcome to the BritLitBernie2012 Wiki British Literature exam for Bernie Higgins. Questions Semster 1 Lecture handouts from the first semester 1. @1 The characteristics of Anglo-Saxon poetry . 2. The major features of Middle English Literature . 3. @2 Chaucer's contribution to the development of English Literature . 4. @3 The importance of theatre to the Elizabethan sensibility . 5. @4 Shakespeare's comedies in the context of the late Reniassance (the Elizabethan period) and from the point of view of modern sensibility . 6. Shakespeare's tragedies in the context of the late Renaissance (the Elizabethan period) and from the point of view of modern sensibility . 7. @5 The Contrast in the sensibility of Elizabethan poetry and Metaphysical poetry . 8. @6 Paradise Lost as the major poetic work of the 17th century . 9. @7 Characteristic features of English Neo-Classicism . 10. @8 The rise and forms(types) of the 18th century English Novel . 11. @9 Sterne's Tristram Shandy as the 18th Century anti-novel and as a forerunner of the postmodern novel . 12. @10 The spirit and sensibility of pre-Romanticism and Romanticism . Semester2 I searched my computer through and through and found very few notes on this semester? Did Ms. Higgins not send us any? 13. @11 The different contributions of the Lake Poets to Romanticism . 14. @12 The varied conceptions of Romanticism in Byron, Shelley and Keats . 15. @13 The typology of the Victorian novel . 16. @14 The philosophical and Socio-historical background of Victorianism . 17. @15 The sensibility of Victorian poetry with reference to at least one specific poem . Semester 3 Lecture handouts for semster 3 18. Discuss the Edwardian Period as a transition between Victorianism and the Modern Era . 19. @16 Discuss the major features of British modernism including the Bloomsbury Group using the work of E.M. Forster, James Joyce (not 'Eveline') and V. Woolf to illustrate your discussion . 20. @17 Ezra Pound, T.S. Elliot and British Modernist poetry . 21. @18 D.H. Lawrence's position within modernism . 22. @19 The fiction and poetry of the 1930s . 23. @20 Discuss the 20th century British writers who fucus on moral concers(Joseph Conrad, Graham Greene, William Golding, Anthony Burgess, Iris Murdoch) . 24. Post WWII British Fiction (1940s and 1950s): moral allegory, fable fantasy; the AYM; "creolization of the British novel . 25. @21 Theatre of the absurd, with reference to Waiting for Godot . 26. Major trends in 20th century British Drama . 27. @22 Movements in post WWII British poetry . 28. @23 British fiction from the 1960s to 1980s and the philosophical background of postmodernism . 29. @24 Major tendencies in British fiction from the 1990s to the present . 30. @25 Multicultural literature in contemporary Britain . @ denotes questions which are in the souborky American Literature questions American Literature: 1. The Colonial and Early American Period (John Smith, the Puritans, the Enlightenment, the first post-colonial authors) 2. 19th -century Romanticism I: W. Irving, J.F.Cooper, E.A.Poe 3. 19th -century Romanticism II - Transcendentalism: N. Hawthorne, Emerson, Thoreau 4. 19th -century Romanticism III and the Transitional Period between Romanticism and Naturalism/Realism: H.Melville, M.Twain 5. Early American Realism/Naturalism: Henry James, Stephen Crane, Jack London, Kate Chopin 6. American Poetry of the 2nd half of the 19th century and of the beginning of the 20th century: Emily Dickinson, Walt Whitman, Carl Sandburg 7. Early 20th -century American Realist Fiction: T. Dreiser, Sinclair Lewis, Edith Wharton, Willa Cather 8. Modernism and the “Lost Generation“: E. Hemingway, F.S.Fitzgerald, W.Faulkner 9. American Fiction of the 1930s through the 1950s: J.Steinbeck, J.D.Salinger, the Beatniks (J. Kerouac) 10. American Fiction of the 1960s through the 1980s: N. Mailer, J.Updike, J.Heller, W.Styron 11. Post-Modernism: Donald Barthelme, John Barth, Raymond Carver, Vladimir Nabokov 12. American Jewish Literature: Bernard Malamud, I.B.Singer, Saul Bellow, Philip Roth 13. American Poetry of the 20th Century: T.S.Eliot, Robert Frost, Allen Ginsberg, Lawrence Ferlinghetti 14. Representative American Drama: Arthur Miller, Eugene O ́Neill, Tennessee Williams, E. Albee, Sam Shepard 15. African American and Native American Literature: slave narratives, Z.N. Hurston, Ralph Ellison, James Baldwin, Toni Morrison, A. Walker, L. M. Silko, L. Erdrich Texts Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse